


Fake Palindromes

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Stanford-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica doesn't ask questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Palindromes

'Poor _baby_.' The girl - Sam thinks she's in his Math class, but he doesn't know her name - makes to pat his arm. 'How did you get that nasty bruise?'

Sam shies away, keeping his eyes to the ground, willing the girl to just. fuck. off. If he wanted to talk about it - which he doesn't - it wouldn't be with her.

'Did you get in a fight?' she asks, voice breathless and excited.

It's been a long day, and Sam's tired, and he really doesn't get why she thinks it's okay to be putting her hands all over him. He's opening his mouth to say as much when a tall blonde he's never even seen before appears right by his ear and flashes the girl a brilliant smile.

'Nope, he banged his head against the wardrobe while we were fucking like bunnies,' she says, linking her arm in Sam's and steering him away. 'Come on, babe, let's go home.'

She lets go of his arm as soon as they're round the corner. 'You looked like you needed rescuing,' she apologises.

'I did,' he says gratefully. Then, because she's looking expectant, and because it's what any normal guy would do, he ventures, 'I could buy you coffee?'

Two hours later he's had three cappuccinos, and found out that her name's Jess, she lives in FloMo, and she likes her classes at Stanford but has met far too many girls like the one she just rescued him from. When they finally get up to go, it's easy to suggest that they see each other again.

'Sure,' she says nonchalantly, already heading back towards her dorm. Sam watches her go, feeling more than a little disappointment, and just as she's about to round the corner she looks back over her shoulder and says, 'Maybe we'll get to the fucking like bunnies, sometime.'

She never does ask him how he got the bruise.


End file.
